Is that a Ring!
by PhoebeLuv25
Summary: Beckett is shocked by Castle's question, but manages to give him an answer right there on the spot. One-Shot. (Season 5 finale spoilers.)


**I dedicate this teeny little piece to all of the writers on this website, especially those who have given so much of their time and talent create these amazing stories for Castle. I'm addicted to reading them! You've inspired me to try writing, something I haven't done since high school. After agonizing over these short lines, I think I have even more respect for you all. This is hard! **

**So here's my little one-shot. This is how I imagine that last scene in Season 5 continuing. **

**Oh yeah, and sadly, English _is_ my native language but I still stuck at it. :-) **

'_So whatever happens, whatever you decide… Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?'_

Her eyes opened wide. Her mouth parted in shock. She forgot how to breathe, she was dizzy, the trees in the park started blending in with the grass and everything became blurry.

She jumped out of the swing seat, turned around, shoved the swing to the side and out of the way so she could face Castle, who was there kneeling, with-

"Is that a ring?"

"Uh-" He glanced to his fingers, holding the ring. Did he accidentally pull something else out of his pocket? No, it's the ring. "Yes."

"Are you being serious?" Her brows furrowed. She was so confused.

Castle awkwardly stood up and was about to step forward but held himself back.

"Of course I'm serious, why would I joke about something like this? Kate-"

"I thought you were going to break up with me. You were so angry, and I know I messed up, and here you are talking about wanting more, and-"

"Kate". Castle tried to put a word in.

"-since we haven't even talked about-"

_"__Kate__"_ Castle repeated, a little more firmly. He pocketed the ring and grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes intensely focused on hers.

"I don't want to break up with you. I want to marry you. I've been…" Castle was finding it difficult to say what was on his mind.

"I've been scared… of taking this step, but not because of you. It's just my own insecurities Kate. And I'm sorry for not talking to you about these things. About the future. Hey, you're not the only one that has trouble opening up. So here I am, telling you that no matter what, I want to be by your side."

He smiles at her and is feeling very nervous. His whole future is hanging on her answer. His hands drop down to grab hers and he notices a few tears have escaped her eyes.

She couldn't help it. It's all too much and yet there is a small bit of relief inside of her as her mind keeps chanting "ok so he's not breaking up with me, ok so he's not breaking up with me."

Castle notices she's still in a state of shock. She's not saying anything. She's just staring at him, and he needs her to say something. He can't wait any longer.

"So what do you say? Take the job in DC. Let's do this together." He says, hoping that she sees how simple he's trying to make this for her.

Kate's mind, in the meantime, is still at "Ok so he's not breaking up- oh God he has a ring?!" She finally snaps back to the present. She glances down at his pocket. She wants to see it. She wants to touch it and feel it and hopefully it will give her a few minutes to just _process_ all of this, and "oh why does Castle put me in these situations?" she thinks to herself.

He catches on, sees where her eyes are at, and he cautiously takes the ring out of his pocket. He lifts her left hand, already in his, and places the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

It's a beautiful ring. It's so, so beautiful. And here they are, standing in the park. Both of them looking at her hand, being held by his. With her other hand she touches it, smoothing her fingers over the diamonds, overwhelmed by this gigantic question he just asked.

There's silence between them. Birds are chirping in the nearby trees and there are distant voices in the background. But their hearts are beating fast and they could tell by their ragged breathing. Castle, filled with nervous energy and excitement, and Beckett still feeling like she just got hit by a truck.

Time is ticking and she has to say something. But words don't come out. She can't look up, she can't meet his eyes. Oh God she's so scared right now, where did that little sense of relief go? What is she going to do now?

"Castle" She blinks several times, tries to gather her thoughts into something coherent.

"Castle, are you..sure, about this?" She asks, still toying with the ring and looking at it.

He starts to say something but she interrupts, unable to stop the thoughts spilling out of her mind. She pulls her hand away, steadies herself and looks straight at him, preparing to argue.

"Because if this is all because of DC, it wouldn't be right-"

"What- no, no." He shakes his head. "I'm not trying to make you stay. I'm not trying to stop you from doing anything." He's not about to let her think this is all a ploy to tie her down to him.

"Then why are you asking me now?"

"Because-" He looks away, to the side. He is so afraid he's going to screw this up, but he needs to open up to her. It's now or never. He asked the question, he needs to explain.

"Because our fight made me realize that we can't just stay how we are forever. We've got to move forward. I want to move forward, Kate. So we can go on with our lives and make big decisions like moving to DC, or starting a family, or whatever we want to do, and to know that we're in this together…for the long run. And, you deserve to know that. I don't want you to have any doubts about what our relationship means to me."

"Ok….ok" She says, and closes her eyes. She lifts her hands to her face. She rubs her forehead and takes a deep breath.

She looks at him again, and there's his amazing smile again. The one that makes his eyes squint just a little and melts her heart every time.

He's opened up to her in a way that he hasn't done before. He's trying so hard. He loves her so much, and he smiles because he's praying inside that she sees the honesty in his words, and believes in him, and in them.

And he's silently begging that she doesn't turn him down. Because if she does he will crumble right there in front of her. He has to make sure she doesn't say no.

"We have time, you don't have to say-"

"No." She says.

"No." He repeats. _No_. He's going to implode.

"No! I mean, no, it's ok, I want to answer, I-" She knows she has to push on, past her fears, and just say what's in her heart, and what he deserves to hear.

"Yes, Rick, yes. I'll marry you". She says it quietly, softly, staying focused on his eyes. The sudden look of terror and anger that had flashed across his face is wiped off and he gives her a slight nod.

She closes her eyes, and grabs her hair to pull it behind her ears, as she does when she needs time to gather her thoughts. In that very instant she feels two strong hands grabbing her by the wrists, and Castle is kissing her hard. She stumbles back a bit, opening her eyes, and she smiles into his kiss. She smiles and she responds, kissing him back.

He is so overjoyed he couldn't help himself. He wants to keep going but he remembers they're in a public place so he breaks the kiss after a few moments, and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

They're both crying silently, and they take a few moments to just hold each other and recuperate from all of the anxiety they've been carrying around these past few days.

"I love you, Rick." She whispers to him.

"I love you too."

_End Scene._


End file.
